As a background technology in this technical field, there is JP 2012-97728A (PTL 1). In this publication, a fuel injection nozzle is provided with a movable stopper that slides with both a movable iron core and a valve element, and forms a gap between the movable iron core and the valve element in a displacement direction in a valve closed state. This causes the movable iron core to collide with the valve element when the valve is opened, which enables reduction of a moving time for a distance required to open the injection hole, and allows relative motion between the movable iron core and a valve after opening and closing of the valve, improving controllability of an injection amount.